


Hungover Greeting

by infinitygeek



Category: Henry Danger
Genre: Hungover, M/M, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: This fic will be incredibly weird if you haven't read Change of Heart... Well it will be slightly less weird. It explains the morning after Lance and Drex hooked up. It doesn't ever explain what they did, but it may seem sexual at times. Just be weary.





	Hungover Greeting

The bedroom was still. Rays of light illuminated it slightly, adding to the peaceful nature. From how the room was presented, you would never be able to tell that the bed held a man with very evil intentions. He, like the room, was in a peaceful state, but only because he was asleep. The slow rise and fall of his chest and his gently closed eyes covered up his plan of betrayal. Drex was his alias, and he was to become the most dangerous criminal in Swellview.

A loud annoying beeping then filled the room, destroying the calm atmosphere. The soft rays of light turns to daggers of sun as the man woke. It felt like every beep was pounding against his skull. As he was brought to consciousness, he concluded that he was extremely hungover. He couldn’t remember drinking anything, but that only added to his conclusion that he had too much to drink. He opened his eyes groggily, the daggers of sunlight adding to his already intense migraine.

As the room came into focus, his heart skipped a beat. This wasn’t his room. He began to panic and searched his mind for any recollection of last night. A party was the most recent thing he could remember, but he still didn’t know how he got in this bedroom. Then he noticed something possibly more alarming. _Someone was next to him._ He didn’t know who the hell they were, but he felt like ignorance might be a virtue in this situation.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten about the beeping that had been coming from his watch. He sat up slowly, not wanting his headache to get worse of the person next to him to wake. It surprised him that the beeping hadn’t woken them up. He opened the top part of his watch causing a hologram of his friend Ray to appear above it. Drex knew it would be him, but wasn’t expecting the look of anger he was wearing.

“Where the hell are you?” Ray said almost immediately. On his end of the call, he was able to see Drex on a small TV screen. Ray scanned Drex’s surroundings first, but wasn’t able to recognize the room. Drex was clever enough to make sure that the person next to him wasn’t in the shot.

“I have no clue,” Drex answered simply, pressing his palm to his temple to try to ease his headache. As he had spoke, Ray’s gaze fell onto Drex. It didn’t take long for him to come to a disturbing conclusion. Ray knew that Drex usually slept without a shirt on, but his lack of one revealed a circular red mark sitting right above his collar bone.

“Oh god, who did you sleep with?” Ray said, Drex shrugging in return. Ray pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are they still with you?” Drex bit his lip and Ray raised his eyebrows. Drex gave in and turned his watch so Ray could see the person lying next to him. Drex still couldn’t bring himself to look. The person was facing away, but Ray knew who it was almost immediately. His long hair gave him away.

“Out of all people,” Ray started, “you chose The Time Jerker?!” Ray scrunched his nose in disgust, mostly from imagining the two together. Drex’s face flushed a light pink that was almost invisible on Ray’s monitor. Drex had only _heard_ of The Time Jerker and was surprised that he would sleep with him, even if he was drunk. He knew he was incredibly dangerous. Then again, so was he.

“I-I was drunk!” Drex stammered in defense. “I-I can’t remember anything!” Drex didn’t know why he bothered defending himself. It all linked to why he went to the party in the first place: to plot against Ray. He was tired of Ray, he wanted to break free of Ray’s tyrannical grip and he figured attending a party full of the most dangerous criminals that shared his hatred was the best way out. It may not have gone the way he intended, but he could feel Ray’s grip loosening.

“Whatever, we’ll talk about it when you get back,” Ray said, Drex furrowing his eyebrows in response. Now was his chance to show Ray that he couldn’t control him. He’d never stood up to Ray before, but he felt like there was no better time to do it.

“I’m staying here,” he said, a rush of power flowing through him. The feeling of authority over Ray was almost intoxicating. Ray tensed his face into a scowl only fueling Drex’s power.

“I’ll find you,” Ray said. Judging by Drex’s suspicious behavior and previous statement, Ray concluded that Drex was no longer on his side. Drex’s chuckle in regards to Ray’s statement sent shivers down his spine.

“Good luck,” Ray’s intense scowl was the last thing Drex saw before closing his watch. Drex sat still for a moment, letting himself calm back down. He was so distracted by Ray that he had forgotten about the intense pain in his head. Drex let out a frustrated grunt and slowly lied back down. He was genuinely surprised that his bed mate didn’t wake through the commotion. That was probably a good thing though. He didn’t know what type of person he may be.

Then he rolled over.

He was silent at first, running his fingertips up Drex’s arm, across his collarbone and back down. His long fingernails that brushed against his skin gave him a sweet tingling sensation. Drex wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. The man wasn’t even looking at him. Maybe he had done something wrong.

“You didn’t leave,” The man said, letting out a soft laugh after. “That’s a first.” Drex swallowed, thinking about all of the times he had been in this situation and left the person behind. He wasn’t sure what made this time different.

“How much of that did you hear?” Drex asked. The repetitive gesture the man next to him was doing was actually relaxing him and he was finally able to speak.

“The beeping woke me up,” He responded. “I’m actually a very light sleeper. You woke me every time you rolled over.”

“Ah, err, sorry about that,” Drex said awkwardly, his face getting hot.

“Calm down, it’s okay big guy,” He said and finally turned his head up to look at Drex. “I’m Lance.” The first thing Drex noticed about Lance was his eyes. He had seen pictures of him before, but seeing his eyes up close was stunning.

“Your eyes,” Drex started softly. “They’re beautiful.” To Drex’s amazement, Lance didn’t take this lightly. Instead, he closed his eyes tightly and clamped his fingernails around a pressure point on Drex’s neck. If Lance’s eyes had been open, he would have seen Drex quickly snap his hand to where it was hovering over his own. It had scared _Drex_ thinking about what would happen if he didn’t let go.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Lance breathed. “Just never mention them again okay?” When Lance felt Drex nod he let go and opened his eyes slowly. Lance set his hand on Drex’s collarbone, next to where the dark red spot lied. Drex bit his lip when he noticed it.

“How many um,” Drex started, but got a bit choked up. Lance gave a confused look, but soon realized what he was talking about when he glanced at his hand.

“Three I believe,” Lance said. Drex’s face then flushed a deep red. “If you think _that’s_ bad, I have _seven._ ”

“Jesus,” Drex breathed, receiving a giggle from Lance.

“You really can’t remember _anything_ can you?” Lance asked. Drex shook his head and Lance smirked and traced Drex’s collarbone with his fingernail.

“I hosted a party last night,” Lance began, “and I could tell you were very new. You came up to me and very blatantly hit on me. I usually wouldn’t give in to something like this, but you were just too much for me. I’m guessing you felt the tension too because you had leaned in, so I grabbed you by the wrist and led you into this very room.” Lance paused, gazing into Drex’s awestruck eyes. “After we were done, you fell asleep.” Lance giggled. “I wanted to as well, but unfortunately, I had to host the party that didn’t matter anymore. I fixed myself back up and folded your clothes that are still next to you.” Drex looked to his bedside and sure enough, his clothes were folded on the nightstand as well as a glass of water. “I can’t even explain to you how hard it was to return to the party after that.”

“I’m sad I can’t remember it,” Drex said smugly, Lance humming in agreement. They may have just officially met, but they felt comfortable around each other.

“You were so incredibly drunk,” Lance giggled, receiving a slight laugh from Drex. “How’s your hangover?”

“ _Really_ bad,” Drex answered, his forgotten headache returning.

“I figured, want some tea?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome.” Lance smiled and sat up. This was a luxury he had never gotten when he worked with Captain Man.

“I’ll be back. You might want to get your clothes on,” Lance smirked and left the room. Drex bit his lip and threw his clothes on soon after. As he put his shirt on, though, certain spots on his back began to sting. He ran his hand over some of these spots and discovered that they were scratches. This alarmed him, but brushed it off, having inferred their origin.

As he waited for Lance to return, he was able to remember some of last night. He could remember being dragged into the room he was in, the muffled sound of music, the time he woke up because Lance had wrapped his hands around his torso… The more he thought about it, he realized that he and Lance had a connection. Even though he didn’t know the whole story, he felt something special for Lance. Something he’d never felt before.

“Sorry that took so long, the only thing I’m good at doing is working my time machine,” Lance laughed nervously and sat on the bed with Drex, handing him a mug. Drex took it, but was still trying to piece together last night.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked. Drex looked up from his mug and was met with Lance’s concerned expression. Without thinking, he leaned in a planted a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. It was so quick, Lance didn’t even have a chance to retaliate. He just gazed at Drex, swoon from his act. Drex smiled and began to laugh, Lance joining him. Once they came down from their fit of laughter, they stared at each other in silence.

“Do you mind if I stay here for a while?” Drex asked. Lance shook his head.

“Of course not,” Lance said. “I need more nights like last night.” And they broke out into laughter once again.


End file.
